Get Addicted
by Sarabellum93
Summary: I inhaled deep unable to think due to the hell I had just been through. There was a body lying just five meters away from where me; there was blood on my shirt & I couldn't tell if it was mine or not but it didn't even matter. The war on drugs had officially begun and the drug-lord himself didn't see it coming. ZEMYX-Akuroku-Cleon. Cute fluff with drug drama. Has multiple Lemons
1. This is my story

I inhaled deep, unable to think clearly due to the hell I had just been through. There was a body lying just five meters away from where I stood; there was blood on my shirt and I couldn't even tell if it was mine or not but it didn't matter anymore. The war on drugs had officially begun and the drug-lord himself didn't see it coming. I knew I needed to leave before I was next, and despite the lack of gunshots in the distance, I could tell I wasn't safe yet. I needed to go, I needed to run, but the image of him dead before me only slowed my already swirling mind. I wanted to puke; I wanted to give up and I wanted to leave all at the same time and I knew if I considered it any longer I'd probably pass out from the rush of adrenaline that was already fading and the permanent scars of screams and shot wounds etched into my memory. I swallowed deep, trying to ingest the concept of freedom and escape but having witnessed a battle while trying to return home was no easy feat.

Home.

Home….

Oh what I would have given to magically close my eyes and wake up home. Back where Leon and Cloud were waiting as my adopted dads cause after both my parents killed themselves I needed their help more than ever. Then there was Axel and Roxas, my two best friends who have been there for me through every step of the most challenging year of my life. And of course, there was Demyx. My sweet Demyx. The mere thought of him brought tears to my eyes, seeing his perfect smile and his bright white teeth, the light in his eyes and the way they hypnotize me to smile back. He's truly inspirational and I missed him more than I could ever say. He always listened, and he understood, and he cared for me when I didn't think I deserved it.

Why? Why did I have to suffer this way? Why did this all have to happen to me? I tried to think of how this all unfolded. When did I get trapped here; what triggered such events to unfold; the list of questions goes on and on but the answer goes so far back in time.

It all started with a text. Just a simple text.

No, no it started way before that.

It started when I woke up for my first day of high school at Twilight Town High, when I met Demyx, fell in love with him, became close friends with Axel who's dating Roxas. It continued when I kept getting high and cutting my arms because I wasn't strong enough to handle my mothers relapse all over again while I watched my grandmother's health fade every hour, all while trying to resist stronger drugs. Then when Demyx refused me all because I refused to talk (this was during my silent days) right after my grandmother passed away, I lost it. I went back to the heavy drugs, remembered the image of finding my dad's body hanging from the ceiling when I was just six years old, and I tried to OD. I would have died if Axel and Demyx didn't find me in my room and call an ambulance for me. My aunt and uncle, who were my guardians at the time, didn't bother to visit me during my stay in the hospital, but my male nurses Leon and Cloud provided warmth and safety that I needed more than I could have ever realized. They nursed me back to health before my high school counselor, Aerith, took me into her home and forced me to speak to receive attention, meals, anything. It was strict but it worked until my relationship with Demyx became even more complicated. Demyx never knew what he wanted, one minute he'd say he loved me, the next he cried that his dads overdose and my attempt were just too much pain for him to consider a relationship at the moment. I was constantly monitored, never alone for a second besides when I slept and showered with open doors, but that also meant no chance for drugs. I didn't miss the heavy stuff, but the weed was always so relaxing and whenever Demyx would complain and Axel would look disappointed and Roxas would pout, I would feel so guilty that I would go straight back to cutting. When I got caught, I was threatened to go to rehab, and then when I next cut so deep that I passed out, Leon and Cloud decided to take me in as guardians. They were my nurses, my therapy, my security. Leon stopped working at the hospital to stay home and do schooling with me and I got to know him and his boyfriend Cloud very closely.

Things were finally healing as my relationship with Demyx began to peak, all before I got a message saying that my mother abused her medicine in rehab to commit suicide. Just when I thought I would be thrown into the foster home system, Leon and Cloud officially adopted me.

Yes, that's where this story begins.

I had just been adopted, life had never been better where I was connected with those who love me the most on this crazy planet, and I was at the gas station with Demyx to get ice cream for the party that my dads and my friends hosted for me. And then, I saw the one person who could ruin such perfection.

Sephiroth. He was my old drug dealer and I had overheard Cloud talking bad about him several times so I thought it would be a good idea to nab the guy. Yes, those were my intentions. I texted Cloud that Sephiroth was standing casually outside the gas station, smoking calmly as I anxiously awaited Cloud's response.

This is my story.

This is what happened:

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG. I know a lot of you from ATofL are probably angry I am cutting the chapter off here but I just wanted to say that while this story IS A **SEQUEL to _A TASTE OF LONELINESS_**, I also want readers who have never read ATofL to feel comfortable reading this story. For those of you who have never read ATofL, this quick tease of a chapter sums it all up (please read it while you're waiting for updates cause it will help this story to make much more sense) but I also want those who haven't read the first story to feel comfortable reading this one anyway, so that **reading ATofL is not mandatory** (if it were, I'd have fewer readers for this story). For that reason, I know a lot of you from ATofL commented/reviewed that you wanted Zexion to live a happy life with Cloud X Leon with no drama but if there were no drama then 1) There would be no story and 2) No one who hasn't read ATofL would bother giving this a chance. I hope that makes sense. Don't worry, tons of cute happy fluff still to come and there will naturally be conflict.

I really hope you give this story a chance because I worked hard on it and gave it a lot of thought before I decided just two days ago what direction I would go with this story between Sephiroth and Leon X Cloud, so yeah, thanks for reading and please continue this journey with me.

I'll post the next chapter within a couple days so you don't have to wait long!

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	2. Stay That Way

I was as nervous as ever, realizing just how delicate the situation had become, just how fragile everything was around me, just how careful I had to be not to forever ruin the life I finally wanted.

"Hmm, I mean I like this flavor, but if we get root beer we could mix it with vanilla," Demyx thought aloud as I remained happy at how easily he was distracted.

I gulped and within ten seconds my phone went off.

"Who's calling you?" Demyx asked as I answered.

"Cloud?"

"Where is he?" Cloud asked as I looked out the window, then quickly looked back at the shelves full of ice cream.

"Right outside."

"Is he alone?" Cloud asked again.

"Mhm."

"Zexion, I need you to keep him there." Cloud said as I nodded, fully aware he couldn't see it. "I can't take him on my own, so I'll need about ten minutes. Think you can keep him there?"

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Good. Keep safe, whatever you do. I don't want you getting hurt. Be careful."

"I will."

"Bye." Cloud hung up as I let out a frightful deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Demyx looked to me as I gave my back to the window where I knew Sephiroth was located near.

"Need, need to help Cloud."

"Ok," I could tell Demyx didn't fully understand.

"Man, outside window, old dealer. Need to keep him here so Cloud can arrest him." I said as simply as I could before Demyx shook his head.

"No, no Zex that's too dangerous. You could get hurt somehow, or something could go terribly wrong." Demyx was clearly opposed.

"I need to help Cloud." I shrugged.

"Zexion, no." He put a hand on my bicep as I shook my head.

"I can do this." I wanted justice, for Cloud's friend who died, for Cloud, and for myself.

"No, you can't. I won't let you." Demyx looked straight into my eyes as I shivered. He was upset, he was hurting, and I could tell that he wasn't willing to discuss it any longer.

"I'm sorry." I said before I tried to tug my arm free.

"You say one word to that man, and you can kiss our relationship goodbye." Demyx's eyes were shaking, as if to show that he didn't want to say such words. I couldn't be sure if he was bluffing or not, but it didn't matter, because I knew I needed to help Cloud. I already said I would, and the last thing I was going to do for my new parents was lie and disappoint them on our first day. I love Demyx, but if drugs are a threat to my relationship with not just Demyx, but my new family, well, then it's worth everything to remove it from my life. With that in mind, I gulped.

"Bye Demy." I forcefully pulled my arm free and turned around and without looking back, I walked out of the store and up to Sephiroth.

"Hello," he blew out of a cigarette.

"Hey." I stuffed my hands in my jean pockets.

"So, how about that order?"

"Well, what do you have?" I asked, knowing I just had to keep him busy for ten minutes. After that talk with Demyx, I was down to maybe eight minutes, but that's still so much time for something we used to take just seconds to complete.

Sephiroth began to list what he had on him before he named some of the stuff he had in his car which he pointed to. It was a very expensive silver car sitting within the parking lot, just ten meters from where we stood. Then he said he didn't have all day, but I knew I had to keep him busy, so I continued to ask more dumb questions.

"I thought you didn't talk?" He saw my nerves as I gulped.

"Just, just started." I was kind of lying but it didn't matter, so long as Sephiroth didn't leave before Cloud and his back up arrived at the gas station.

"I see. Well, text me when you make up your mind." Sephiroth put out his cigarette and took a step towards his car. By then I had killed about three more minutes and Demyx was waiting in line to pay for the desert, ignoring me completely as I wondered just how angry he was.

"Wait!" I grabbed Sephiroth's arm. I couldn't throw my chance with Demyx away for nothing. I needed this plan to work.

"What?" Sephiroth yanked his arm free as if he were repulsed by my touch.

"I uh, I think I know what I want." I tapped my chin, my poor acting ruining the entire set up.

"Do you now?" I'm sure Sephiroth could see past my façade. I had never been good with acting, since I was terrible in the department of social skills, but I had never been so desperate.

"Mhm. How about," I turned my head to resemble thinking. "Usual for usual?" I shrugged, wondering where the hell Cloud was.

"You've been gone for too long to get such discounts." Sephiroth glared down at me.

"Aww come on," I whined, trying to act bothered.

"Text me when you figure it out. Quit wasting my time." Sephiroth walked right up to his car door.

"No! Don't go!" I put my hands on his car, causing him to walk up to me and grab my arm.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off my car." His voice was stern and low as I gulped. "You're acting strange. I don't like it." Sephiroth pushed my body away like a reject as I tripped over the curb fell on my ass onto the curb.

"Don't go!" I shouted as I scrambled to my feet, watching as Sephiroth sped away. "Dammit!" I stomped my foot. I called Cloud and told him that Sephiroth had already left, and Cloud was more angry than I expected. He told me to come home, and he thanked me for trying, but I could tell he was still frustrated.

I turned to look inside the store, which Demyx was exiting.

"He left," I said, but Demyx ignored me. "Demy please, I'm sorry. Just wanted to help Cloud." I walked along side Demyx, who used his long legs to speed towards home.

"Demyx?" I tugged on his arm.

"What?!" He spun around to face me.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I blinked honestly before he shook his head.

"Do you? Cause you didn't even give a fuck when I said that talking to him will end our relationship!"

"I do care. Just want him gone. Want him arrested." I explained myself. "You don't understand." I shook my head. "Need him punished. For Cloud, for me, for future kids." I cleared my throat. "Have to stop him, cause I know I can. He poisons people Demy. Weak people. Like me." I frowned. Demyx sighed before he shook his head lightly.

"You aren't weak; you just made some unwise decisions but we've all done that." He let out a sigh. "You have a point though. If putting him behinds bars helps save other's from drugs, well I guess its selfish not to."

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Still, I don't like how you have to be the one to get involved."

"He's too good to get caught any other way."

"But you could have at least tried to pretend you cared about me." Demyx said before he started walking again.

"Demy I sorry. Didn't have any time. I sorry." I repeated.

"It's fine." He said so dryly, I knew better than to take his words at their face value.

"Can I give you hug?" I asked, and when Demyx stopped walking and nodded unenthusiastically, I held him. "I love you Demy."

"Love you too. Just, promise to be more careful?" He put his arms on my back.

"Kay." I nodded.

"You ok?" Demyx asked me as I gulped. I had just refused Sephiroth and for some reason I feared that perhaps I angered him for refusing his business.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"You seem, bothered."

"Mad he got away." I said, wanting to change the topic already.

"Better than having him stay." Demyx clearly took the opposing side but I didn't want to anger him further so I dropped it.

"Demy?" I gulped. I wanted to tell him that I was upset but I wanted to keep the peace, or at least whatever this in between state could be called.

"What?" he asked without looking at me.

"Stop being mad." I said, wishing it were that easy.

"Zex," He groaned and I already regretted my words.

"It's not like I was going to buy drugs for use!" I whispered harshly.

"Whatever." He kept walking before I followed after reluctantly. When we made it back to Cloud's and Leon's place….ok well my place, Cloud rushed to question me.

"He was alone?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Who was alone?" Leon asked as I looked with shocked eyes to Cloud. He hadn't even told Leon? This couldn't go well.

"Sephiroth." Cloud answered quietly before Leon literally spat out his coffee and Aerith dropped her cup out of her hand.

"WHO?!" Leon coughed as the ceramic mug shattered.

"Sephiroth. He was at the gas station." Cloud repeated.

"How do you know?" Aerith asked angrily.

"He called me." Cloud pointed to me as I gulped in guilt.

"Why didn't you come home sooner?" Leon asked, clearly bothered.

"Yeah Zexion? Why not?" Demyx added to my stress.

"It was my fault." Cloud saved me. "I told him to stay and to keep Sephiroth there." Cloud said.

"You did what?!" Leon put a hand to his head.

"I need to catch him Leon!" Cloud was determined.

"At what cost, Cloud? You're going to risk his safety? His progress?" Leon shouted as Cloud and I made eye contact before I looked to my shoes.

"I'm sorry." Cloud whispered.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous and,"

"Stupid," Demyx added for Leon.

"Yes! Stupid!" Leon repeated Demyx as I sighed.

"So is letting him get away." I muttered.

"Zexion you have no idea how risky this entire situation is!" Aerith lectured.

"Just wanted to help!" I argued back.

"That isn't your job!" Leon pointed a stiff finger at me.

"Well whose is it?" I shouted back, causing him to blink, no doubt surprised by my sudden emotions.

"Not yours and that's the point." Leon repeated as I growled.

"I can't believe you would use Zexion as bait!" Aerith shook her head.

"I need Sephiroth arrested!" Cloud defended himself.

"I need Zexion alive!" Leon screamed as we all went quiet. "Look what Sephiroth did to your buddy Zack? You want that to be Zexion? You want to lose custody of our boy the very damn day we get him?" Leon was so angry I felt so guilty, but I couldn't let Cloud take all the blame.

"I can help. I know him. I have his number. I can stop him." I said.

"You have his phone number?" Cloud's eyes went wide.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Give me your phone." Leon sighed as he held out a hand. I looked at him hesitantly. "That wasn't a question." He said before I rolled my eyes and gave him the stupid flip phone. He took his phone out next, messed around with buttons on both of our phones, and then handed my phone back to me. When I looked at the screen, it had a check mark above the words 'Contact deleted'.

"What did you do?" I was frustrated.

"Like hell am I going to let you have a drug dealers number in your phone given your record." Leon scoffed.

"My record?!" I spat the words back to him. "I'm clean!" I shouted, angry and sick of people accusing me of having secret agenda's.

"Do you even remember how you met me and Cloud?" Leon folded his arms as I panted through my nose in rage. "You don't remember." He whispered before I screamed.

"I do remember! You helped me and were nice and took me in and I changed already!" I fisted my hands as everyone stared at me.

"You don't remember because you were unconscious!" Leon shouted back.

"Wha-what?" I calmed down to ask.`

"Demyx and Axel found your body in your room but guess who carried you out to the ambulance? Guess you gave you CPR? Who was there to tell your friends you were going to be ok, even when it was clear they couldn't believe it?" Leon asked as I once more looked down to my feet, feeling weak. I didn't answer. I couldn't. I just started to sniffle. Why? Why did he have to remind me to hate myself?

"Hey," Leon put a hand on my shoulder before I even realized that he was that close to my body. I looked into his eyes before he gave a soft smile. "We wouldn't take you in if we didn't care. Just as we wouldn't risk your safety, even if it means deleting a phone contact." Leon said as I nodded that I understood.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" Leon asked as he gave me a small hug.

"Carrying to me ambulance." I wiped my eyes.

Leon chuckled with an honest grin. "That was Cloud." He winked at me before I looked to Cloud, who was still looking away as if he were thinking.

"I'm sorry I asked you to do something dangerous and stupid. Leon's right. It isn't your job to help. You aren't trained and you are too important to risk losing." Cloud finally looked at me.

"Sorry I can't help more." I shrugged.

"I took his number from your phone. We'll see what we can do with it later." Leon said to both me and Cloud as his boyfriend nodded.

"Promise us you won't speak to him again?" Aerith worded it like question but I knew it wasn't.

"I won't." I agreed to keep her calm and happy.

"Cloud, what kind of training is needed to help out?" Axel asked.

"Why?" Cloud always had a way of never answering questions directly.

"Just curious." The redhead shrugged.

"Tons." He said as Leon chuckled.

"It takes years of professional experience and special law enforcement training." Leon translated.

"Oh," Axel nodded thoughtfully.

"Why are you asking?" Roxas asked next.

"I said I was just curious!" Axel shrugged. "Sheesh."

"Well as long as it stays that way." Roxas grumbled before I chuckled.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took so long to update, I have a new job and school is about to start so things are a bit crazy but anyway I hope you liked this chapter since it's like the first real chapter to this story. Thank you to everyone who is reading, following, and favoriting. It means a lot to me, it really does.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	3. Just a Check-Up

"So, now what?" Axel tried to change the mood but I could tell Leon wouldn't have it.

"I think Zexion should get to bed. It's late and it's been a long day." Leon said as if his 'suggestion' were more than that.

"Can they stay?" I begged Leon, who sighed and looked to Aerith, as if he were trying to read her opinion on her face.

"Not tonight." He said after he cleared his throat. I frowned before Axel coughed.

"It's ok; we'll be back the second we're welcomed over." Axel smiled. Cloud whispered into Leon's ear before Leon looked to me and then nodded.

"Tomorrow." Cloud said before I smiled my thanks.

"I can't wait." Demyx kissed my cheek goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Zex." Roxas hugged me goodbye before my friends and Aerith left.

It went quiet as we all got ready for bed, and Leon showed up in my bedroom just as I tucked myself in. The light on my nightstand was still on as he sat on my bed at my side.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked because Leon was quiet with a serious demeanor, which intimidated me.

"No." He said quietly, as if he were still thinking. I pulled my knees to my chest as I waited for him to say something.

"Ok." I said after waiting too long and growing impatient.

"Zexion, I," Leon sighed. "I can't ignore what happened today. I'm, I'm disappointed and hurt." Leon frowned which made me frown.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not just you. Part of me is so angry at Cloud." Leon shook his head. "I expected better, from both of you." Leon finally looked me in the eye before I had to look away.

"I'm sorry." I repeated again.

"Just promise me that you won't ever talk to him or even think about such things again, please?" Leon asked almost begging so I nodded.

"I promise." I said, happy to see him smile as a result.

"I just," Leon hugged me close. "I won't lose you the way I lost Terra, or the way Cloud lost Zack. I'm not saying that you'll decide to do drugs again, but I think Sephiroth is more dangerous than even I realize." Leon pulled away from me to look me in the eye. "It's not you I don't trust. It's him." He said so I nodded that I understood.

"I want you to be happy here, but in order for that to happen, I need you safe here too." Leon said before he stood up. "Goodnight, Zexion. Welcome home." He hugged me again as I held on tight.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight." He turned off the lights and closed my door.

I smiled contently in the dark before my phone went off from a text that Demyx sent me about how he missed me. We continued our texting conversation for a little while until I fell asleep and into a deep sleep of painful memories.

I was just barely five when my less than ideal living conditions were starting to affect my health.

"Daddy, where are we going?" I asked in my car-seat as my dad drove silently.

"Don't worry about it Zexion." My dad said so I remained quiet until I saw the hospital right in front of us.

"Daddy?" I whined uncomfortably.

"It's just a check up." My dad quickly said.

"I don't want to." I already began to sniffle as he parked the car.

"It'll be ok." My dad turned around to look at me but didn't undo his seatbelt.

"Please daddy, can we go home?" I begged.

"Zexion I need you to listen to me," My dad said as if he were going to say something super important. "The doctor is going to check you because you've been sick."

"No fever." I felt my own forehead.

"Baby I know you're having a hard time, when you go," he said but I didn't understand.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Sweetie when you go potty, does it hurt?" My dad asked and I gulped.

"Yeah," I said, not knowing how he knew because I never told him.

"I can hear you and it's been over a month so I think you should get checked for something that could lead to bigger problems." My dad sighed.

"Don't want problems." I sniffled.

"I know baby, that's why we're here. You're underweight, short, and I think the diarrhea is related to it all." My dad took off his seatbelt but stayed in his seat as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry." I bit my fingers.

"It's not your fault, ok?" My dad smiled before he frowned. "I need you to know one last thing." He said before he thought and shook his head. "When the doctor does the check up, he might ask you to take off your shirt or your pants. I need you to tell a white lie if the doctor asks why you have small bruises." My dad said as I gulped.

"But, lying is bad." I said quietly.

"Only if you lie to hurt people. You have to tell the doctor that you got the bruises by playing roughly with your friends or else the doctor will take you away from mommy and daddy for forever."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because doctors don't like seeing bruises on people or they will think that something is very wrong. I need you to just trust daddy and listen. You tell the doctor, only if he asks, that you got the bruises by playing tag with your friends." My dad sighed.

"But I don't have friends," I whispered quietly. My dad went quiet before he put his head in his hands.

"Baby, please. If you listen just this once, I promise I'll buy you all the ice cream you can eat afterwards, ok?" My dad asked so I nodded.

"Ok." I said.

"Good." My dad and I entered the hospital where I was weighed, measured, and had samples examined by the nurses before the doctor came in and talked with my dad.

"Well, I think I should take a look at his stomach, get a listen of his heartbeat," The doctor began before he made me remove my shirt and take deep breath's. He used a stethoscope and touched my stomach and did a bit more examining before he talked to my dad.

"How is he?" My dad asked before the doctor sat down.

"I'm diagnosing him as malnourished. He's significantly underweight, isn't as tall as he should be due to a lack of growing, and his waste is too runny. You said it's been that way for about a month?" The doctor asked my dad, who nodded. "I'm prescribing a pill for the diarrhea, a mix to add to water that will help his malnutrition so he can gain healthy weight, and I recommend getting him on a steady and plentiful eating schedule." The doctor said.

"Thank you very much." My dad said.

"No problem. If you can join me for a second outside," The doctor asked my dad.

"Stay right here Zexion." My dad commanded so I listened. My nurse came back and joined me in the room.

"How old are you?" the nurse asked so I held up five fingers. "You're a very brave boy. Do you like the doctors office?" She asked but I shook my head.

"Scary." I said, hating how they made me pee and poop in a cup.

"It's not so bad, don't worry." She smiled before she cleared her throat. "What happened to your arm?" She pointed to a bruise as I gulped.

"Playing with friends." I said, like my dad told me to.

"What about the one on your tummy?" She asked so I squirmed.

"I play rough with friends. Just playing though." I said.

"I see. Is that what happened to your back too?" She asked and I nodded without looking at her.

"Yeah." I said.

"I only ask cause, well, sweetie you're very small. You don't eat much, do you baby?" She asked, concerned, and I agreed by shaking my head. "Are you hungry a lot?" She asked and I nodded. My dad didn't tell me to lie about that so I didn't see the harm. "Do your parents feed you when you're hungry?" She asked.

"When they can." I said truthfully.

"That's good." She said before it got quiet. "As long as nobody hits you. It's not ok to hit anyone, and it's not ok for anyone to hit you. Your friends aren't hitting you, are they?" she asked so I shook my head. "And your parents don't hit you either?" She asked so I shook my head again. "Good." She smiled as I sat there awkwardly. "You ok?" she asked but I couldn't lie anymore as I sniffled. "Sweetie?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm tired." I said, not lying but not being too honest either.

"I know honey, you're almost done here." She said just in time as the doctor came back.

"Alright, let's just draw some blood to confirm that this malnutrition isn't stemmed from something going on inside his system." The doctor said as my eyes widened.

"No!" I shouted as my dad joined my side.

"It's going to be ok. Just one shot," My dad began before I cried.

"I don't want a shot!" I screamed before the nurse left and rushed back in with a teddy bear.

"Just a little one." The doctor said as my dad held me still and the nurse gave me the bear before she held my arm out for the doctor.

"Please?!" I begged as I kicked my legs in the chair as they held me down and a needle went into my arm and blood came out. "Noooo!" I screamed and kicked my legs harder as I watched red liquid ooze out of me and into a vial.

"Shh, it's ok baby. Calm down sweetie." My dad stroked my hair.

"Done!" I begged before the doctor stepped away and the nurse bandaged my arm.

"Here, you want a special band aid over the bandage?" The nurse asked as she held out a laminated flyer with different band aid pictures.

"The penguin." I sniffled with leaking eyes.

"Sure thing sweetie." The nurse smiled before she came back with two band aids. "You're such a brave boy." She repeated before she put the band aid over the thin bandaged layer on my arm. Then she put the other band aid on the arm of the teddy bear. "Here, you can have him." She placed the bear in my arms as I gulped.

"Say thank you," My dad said to me so I wiped my eyes.

"Thank you." I said shakily.

"It's ok sweetie, you're all done." The nurse said as I blinked the last of the tears out.

"Have him eat this now and he'll need some more sugar to prevent passing out given his young age and light weight." The doctor said as he handed me a lollipop and a cup filled with mini chocolate chip cookies.

"Alright, well I'll make sure to feed him as soon as possible." My dad said.

"Yes and be sure to remember the list of foods we recommend for healthy weight gain. We'll give you a call when the results come in." The doctor said before we left.

"You hungry sport?" My dad asked after he carried me to the car and into my seat.

"No." I whispered.

"How about some ice cream?" My dad smiled at me.

"Ok." I said quietly.

"Did the nurse ask you about your bruises?" My dad asked me.

"Yes."

"And you said that you got them playing with your friends?" He asked and I nodded.

"Did they ask you?" I asked my dad, and he nodded.

"Yes. I had to say that your friends played roughly so that I could keep you with me. I love you Zexion. I want you to stay with me." My dad said.

"Oh." I responded. "I don't like lying." I said before my dad sighed.

"I know. As long as you don't lie to mommy or daddy you'll be ok." My dad said.

"Why is it bad to give me bruises?" I asked my father, who remained quiet. "Daddy? Is, is it bad to give me bruises?" I had to ask.

"Yes." My dad whispered.

"Why?" I asked next.

"Bruises mean that you are being hit, and no one should hit anyone. Sometimes when people get angry, they hit. Mommy and daddy don't mean to hurt you, but sometimes you get bruised." My dad said as I tried to make sense of it.

"Is it because I'm a bad boy?"

"No, no Zexion you aren't a bad boy. Just listen to mommy and daddy and you'll be ok." My dad said. "Come on, let's get you that ice cream."

We went home and I was on my second scoop of ice cream before my parents began yelling loudly.

"It's your damn fault!" My dad screamed at my mom as my teddy bear and I remained silent on the couch.

"Oh, of course it's my fault; it's always my fault!" My mother cried back.

"You keep doing drugs and sleeping around, you're going to catch something and if he gets it or already has it, it'll make life a lot harder than it already is!" My dad argued.

"You think I gave him HIV?!" My mother was more than angry.

"Well you fucking had it when he was born!" My dad shouted.

"You gave it to me after so don't go blaming me for this!" My mother yelled.

"Like hell did I give it to you; I'm not the one sleeping with anyone or anything that moves! Thanks to all your whoring around, I haven't slept with you since you had the damn kid!" My dad fisted his hands.

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping alone for the rest of your life!" My mother wept before she left the house.

My dad sighed before he sat on the couch, a small distance between us as I let my ice cream melt.

"Daddy?" I whispered, afraid to talk.

"What is it?" My dad asked with a drained voice.

"What's HIV?" I had to ask.

"It's a sickness that has no cure, no medicine." My dad said before I gasped with round, horrified eyes. I started to cry and panic at the idea of having such a sickness, but thankfully my dad picked me up in his arms. "It's ok. You don't have it." He reassured me as he hugged me.

"I don't want to be sick." I sniffled as I shed a tear. "I don't want to be like mommy." I said so quietly, I wondered if I was heard.

"You're fine." My dad rubbed my back.

"Does, does mommy have the sickness?" I wiped my eyes.

"Yes." My dad said sorrowfully.

"Is it my fault?" I asked with a guilt I could never surrender.

"No, no its not." My dad shook his head.

"So, mommy will never get better?" I asked with fear.

My dad let out a thoughtful breath. "She might. The medicine has to be out there. The doctors just haven't found it yet." My dad shrugged.

"Why not?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a very hard medicine to find." My dad said simply.

"I'll help look for it. I promise." I sniffled in the last of any tears.

"Thank you baby." My dad hugged me again.

I woke up to the present time, feeling so empty inside as I stroked the scars on my arms. I couldn't help but wonder if I would have ever cut myself in the first place if my parents never scarred me first. I sniffled, craving ice cream and comfort.

"Dad!" I sat up in bed and yelled. "Daddy?!" I begged before I heard Leon and Cloud muttering outside my door.

"No, I heard him yelling."

"His lights are out so he's probably asleep."

"Cloud, he was calling."

"He needs to learn to sleep through it." Cloud responded.

"It, it sounds like he was awake to me." Leon said.

"Why would he yell for his dad when he's awake?" Cloud asked.

"Dad!" I yelled again before the two walked through my bedroom door.

"Hey, you're actually awake?" Leon questioned himself as he turned on my bedroom lights.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked, getting straight to the point.

"Had a bad dream." I said quietly.

"What would help?" Leon asked as I shrugged.

"We have ice cream?" I asked as Cloud nodded.

"Yeah we have leftovers." Cloud said.

"Wait, Cloud, I mean, we're supposed to say no to desert at two am." Leon whispered as if they were trying to have an adult conversation without me.

"Please? Had some in my dream." I asked once more.

"I'll say yes if you answer one more question." Leon folded his arms.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he could possibly be curious about.

"If you were awake, why did you call for your dad? You only call for him in your sleep." Leon asked as I gulped. I looked from Leon to Cloud before Cloud gave a weird thoughtful look.

"He, he was calling us." Cloud said, as if he had just put it all together.

"You were?" Leon asked me before I nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." I said shyly.

"Now you have to give him ice cream." Cloud said as I chuckled lightly at his simplicity.

"Alright, let's go." Leon sighed as we all followed to the living room. Leon served us all ice cream before we huddled on the couch. "You ok?" Leon asked me with an arm around me before I curled into it.

"Mhm." Cloud answered as he watched the TV before Leon and I chuckled.

"I was asking Zexion." Leon said with a tame smirk.

"Oh," Cloud sat up and looked at me. "Fine." Cloud rolled his eyes before Leon put his arm around him and kissed his cheek.

"Love you guys." Leon said.

"Love you too." I responded shyly. Leon and I both looked at Cloud before he repeated the sentiment. They put some action movie on and apparently I fell asleep because I woke up in their bed between their bodies, warm and content.

"Get some extra rest. We'll be meeting your friends at the park in a couple hours for some fun exercise." Leon warned before I rolled over and played dead for an extra hour.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Classes are crazy and now with work and pre-Graduation crap I've been doing, so I apologize for the long wait. Thanks for following and favoriting.

Here we see our first flashback chapter in Get Addicted, but if you enjoyed Lil Zexion then you should read A Taste Of Loneliness (if you haven't already) because there are tons more scenes with Lil Zexion and I think they would be most helpful for future scenes in this story.

**Living Legacy, Sarabellum**


	4. Spin the Bottle

When we got to the park, I saw Axel and Demyx playing keep away with Roxas, which was really unfair given that both my boyfriend and Roxas' boyfriend are much taller than he.

"Oh, look who's here." Axel put the basketball on his hip as he stood in the middle of the court.

"In his sexy workout clothes too." Demyx smiled in basketball shorts and a T shirt, pretty much what we were all wearing, except for Aerith. She had on jogging pants down to her calves and a comfortable looking long sleeve pink workout shirt.

"Let's divide the teams." Cloud said before Aerith divided us by couples, so I was on a team with Cloud and Roxas, against Leon, Axel, and my Demyx.

I thought right away that Roxas and I were going to let Cloud down but to our surprise, Cloud worked well to be at the right place at the right time so all we needed to do was pass the ball when he was close enough to the hoop.

"Good game. You tried." Cloud smirked at Leon, as if to mock him.

"I think we did very well." Leon looked to his team.

"I agree. Both teams played very well." Aerith smiled before she waved goodbye, mentioning her hectic work schedule.

"So now what?" Axel asked Leon and Cloud.

"Guess we go back home?" Cloud looked to Leon before the brunette nodded.

"Can we come to?" Demyx asked Leon and I nodded, as if to ask as well.

"Sure." Leon said before Demyx took my hand and I took his proudly. Axel, Leon, and Roxas went in Axel's car while Cloud drove Demyx and I to Leon's place.

The car ride was pretty silent and when we got home, we showered, separately as Leon instructed, and then we met up in the living room for snacks and TV.

"I don't want to watch TV, it's boring." Roxas sighed.

"Didn't you say you had a game you wanted to play when we got home?" Leon asked Axel, so I looked at the redhead to see what Leon meant.

"Oh yeah, but I need to go to the fridge first," Axel jumped up as I continued to watch the unpredictable friend of mine. "Leon, we need you to drink this!" Axel held out a sealed bottle of beer that he took from the fridge.

"What the? No." Leon shook his head without giving it any consideration. I was confused but happy that at least the subject and mood had changed in my favor.

"Come on? Please?" Axel begged.

"Why?" Cloud had to ask.

"Oh, you can drink it too!" Axel pushed the bottle towards Cloud.

"Why do you want us to consume alcohol?"

"We just need the bottle. It's not easy to spin if it's full." Axel shrugged.

"Spin?" Leon asked cautiously.

"Yeah, you know, spin the bottle?" Axel said casually.

"You four are going to play spin the bottle?" Leon folded his arms.

"Well, we figured we're all already super close." Roxas scratched the back of his head.

"I have been kind of curious to give it a shot." Demyx chuckled nervously.

"Yeah you know this can't end well when half of you are dating." Leon seemed to be warning us.

"Oh it's harmless." Axel waved him off. "Now come on, drink." He extended the bottle once more towards Leon.

"Whatever. After today's events I could use a few of these," Leon shook his head hopelessly before he took the bottle to the kitchen, opened it, and sat down in Cloud's spot.

"M!" Cloud grunted like an unsatisfied child as he stood beside Leon.

"Come on," Leon patted his lap, but Cloud shook his head silently. "Babe, sit." Leon took Clouds hips and forced them on his lap.

"Awww," Axel teased as Cloud sat sideways in Leon's lap, arms around his boyfriends neck, legs hanging off the arm of the comfy chair.

"They are adorable." Demyx nodded as Cloud hid his face in Leon's neck while his boyfriend continued to slurp the beer.

"You almost done?" Axel asked impatiently.

"Hang on." Leon scoffed. "I want to enjoy this thing." He said before he took another small sip.

"Ugh, hurry!" Axel whined.

"Why are you so anxious to kiss someone besides me?" Roxas asked, standing up so he could put his hands on his hips.

"Mmmm, I'm anxious to kiss you too!" Axel stood up, took Roxas in his arms, and kissed him roughly. Roxas took a couple steps back to avoid falling before he hugged Axel.

"I love you Axe." Roxas hid inside of Axel's body.

"I love you too baby." Axel said sweetly before Leon burped quietly.

"Ok, here's your damn bottle." Leon tossed it to Axel.

"You have the coolest dad ever." Axel smiled at me as I smiled back before I turned to Leon.

"I can still ground you." Leon smiled at me and then Demyx took my hand.

"Should we start?" Demyx asked as we all moved to the floor.

"Alright, so," Roxas started before he looked up at Leon and Cloud who were still snuggling in their seat. "Can you guys play too? I don't think four is enough." Roxas said as my eyes widened. They want me to play spin the bottle with my adopted dads?

"What?" Cloud had the exact same reaction as I did.

"No thanks, we'll pass." Leon chuckled as if he were mocking us.

"Roxas is right, four people isn't enough cause that only leaves us three options." Demyx said as I gulped.

"Look, we're older and in a very serious relationship and that means no silly little games." Leon explained.

"You guys are always play wrestling on the floor!" Axel argued.

"Well," Leon tried to think of a way out of it.

"Please?" Roxas begged.

"Why would we want to kiss you guys?" Cloud asked as I watched my friends look offended.

"Hey!" Roxas barked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Axel folded his arms.

"I have Leon." Cloud said proudly, making Leon give a sweet smile.

"It's just a game sheesh! It's not like we're trading boyfriends for life!" Axel threw his hands up in the air. "We all know you guys are going to go have sex later, so might as well have some innocent fun with someone else." Axel said as Leon swallowed thick.

"Look it's none of your business what Cloud and I decide to do later."

"Just as long as they know to keep the TV turned on." Cloud said innocently as Leon shook his head, showing that he was trying to be discrete but Cloud didn't realize it.

"Might as well." Axel smirked as he shrugged.

"Let's go in the room." Leon shook his head as he ushered Cloud off his lap.

"Hey Cloud," Axel said just as Cloud stood up. Cloud looked over and saw Axel holding Snowball roughly. The white cat squirmed and hissed but Axel held on tightly.

"Let her go!" Cloud ordered.

"Play with us." Axel started to squeeze.

"Stop hurting her!" Cloud begged.

"You've got to be kidding me." Leon put a hand to his head.

"You can't free her from my arms without hurting her and I won't put her down unless you and Leon join us." Axel shrugged.

"Deal." Cloud nodded.

"Wait, are you serious?!" Leon grabbed his hair.

"He's hurting her Leon!" Cloud whined like a gullible child.

"Axel you put that cat down or I'll put you in a choke hold next!" Leon threatened.

"That's child abuse, wouldn't look good as a parent whose child is adopted." Axel shrugged.

"Damn you." Leon grunted as he sat down in our circle on the floor, next to where Cloud was already sitting.

"Ok, here you go." Axel set the frantic cat free, who sprinted into Cloud's lap.

"Shh, it's ok babygirl." Cloud pet his cat soothingly as I shook my head.

"You're sleeping outside in the hall." Leon grunted to Axel before Snowball curled up into Cloud's lap. "I can't believe you're making me place this stupid childish game over that dumb cat." He grumbled to Cloud.

"Leon, we had to!" Cloud fought back.

"Did not! You don't give into the demands of teenagers." Leon shook his head.

"He was hurting her." Cloud said sternly.

"It's a cat!" Leon pointed to the white fluff in Cloud's embrace.

"Don't talk about her that way!"

"Why don't you play spin the bottle with that then?" Leon's jealousy came out.

"You're being immature." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Coming from the one holding his kitty cat?" Leon scoffed.

"Such a child Leon. So easily jealous over a cat." Cloud shook his head.

"You two really are a piece of work." Axel shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Leon didn't look happy.

"Nothing." Axel cleared his head. "Ok, so, let's play." He set the bottle in the middle of our circle as Blackey slowly crept up to me, meowing weakly before I held his tiny body in my arms. He meowed at me but I shushed him.

"Meeer!" He said angrily.

"Be a good boy." I told him as I kissed his head against his will.

"So cute." Demyx whispered into my ear before Axel explained the rules.

"Ok so we'll spin to see who goes first."

"Wait," Leon interrupted. "If I'm being forced to play, we better play this right." Leon said as we all shyly smiled. I had never played this at all before but the idea of Leon leading was actually ….hot.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"You know, like, what happens after it lands on the same person and stuff." Leon shrugged.

"There are rules?" Axel asked.

"You guys seriously don't know how to play?" Leon asked us in shock.

"We never played." Demyx confessed.

Leon shook his head, "Ok first time it lands on that person, you kiss them closed lips. If you land on them again, you make out. Third time is chest grope, fourth time is ass and crotch, fifth time," He paused. "You know what why don't we just play until we hit everyone once."

"No I want to hear what happens the fifth time!" Roxas insisted.

"Yeah!" Demyx said curiously.

"You guys have condoms?" Leon asked with a squint in his eyes.

"Yeah, I," Axel started to reach for his wallet as we all stared at him through wide eyes. "Oh, god, that was rhetorical, wasn't it?" Axel bit his lip.

"You think?!" Roxas slapped his boyfriend up the head.

"Owwy!" Axel fake sniffled.

"Look, you guys can decide the rules, it's your game. But I'm not doing anything that'll make me feel like a pedophile." Leon folded his thick arms.

"Fair enough." Axel shrugged before he spun the bottle to see who would go first. Of course, it landed on Leon.

"Alright Leon." Roxas smirked.

"Oh why me?" Leon shook his head in despair.

"Spin carefully." Cloud warned his boyfriend.

"I'm only playing cause you made me!" Leon reminded his boyfriend.

"What, didn't you used to play this all the time anyway?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah but I never spun." Leon actually smiled. "I was the grand prize, never a player." He bragged as we looked to him.

"Grand prize?" Axel asked the question on all of our minds.

"Umm," Leon scratched the back of his neck as if he regretted bringing it up.

"Whoever got the most spins got to hook up with him after." Cloud translated.

"How do you know?" Leon asked.

"I went to those parties too." Cloud said casually. "I knew all the girls that played and bragged about winning." He said dryly as Leon smirked.

"So you would watch and have sex with the winner?" Axel asked for translation.

"If she was hot," Leon whispered.

"She?" Roxas asked loudly.

"I was straight until I met Cloud." Leon shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'until I meat Cloud?' You were still straight when you cheated on me." Cloud grumbled as we all went quiet.

"And it was wrong of me." Leon admitted.

"Just spin." Cloud said indifferently. Leon sighed as he spun and when it landed on his boyfriend, he smiled sweetly.

"I love you." He said before he closed his eyes and leaned in. His eyes immediately opened when he realized that he was kissing Snowball.

"Next." Cloud put his cat down, forcing Leon to sit up straight in disappointment.

"Well it landed on you so you're next." Roxas told the other blonde.

"Fine." Cloud spun the bottle and fate forced it on Leon. Cloud sighed.

"What? Was I not your first choice?" Leon asked after the loud sigh his boyfriend gave.

"Just get over here." Cloud put a hand on the back of Leon's neck and forced a kiss. It was sweet and soft yet direct before they parted lips. "I love you." Cloud said quietly.

"I love you too." Leon smiled before he kissed Cloud gently once more.

"Hey hey hey! No cheating! Just one kiss per spin." Demyx reminded them of the rules.

"Ok ok, whoever's next, spin." Leon waved his hand.

"I'm next." Roxas said since he was sitting next to Cloud. He spun and it landed on Axel, so after a small kiss, the redhead spun and when it landed on Leon he gulped.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat as he moved past Cloud, who gave him a deadly look in the eyes.

"You scared?" Leon looked intimidating as he stared at Axel.

"N-no," Axel answered shakily.

"Then let's see you lead." Leon remained perfectly still as Axel swallowed loudly. The redhead closed his eyes and slowly moved his head forward until his lips touched Leon's. Leon didn't move and when Axel pulled back, it was clear it was awkward.

"Next." Leon said before he spun and just when I thought the game couldn't get more awkward, it landed on me. "Shit," Leon sighed.

"Way to insult him." Roxas muttered.

"Well he's my adopted son." Leon shrugged.

"Hey my dad used to kiss me when I was little." Roxas shrugged. "Most parents do."

"Whatever you say." Leon didn't agree or disagree before he scooted closer to me, since we were next to each other anyway. He pursed his lips softly and my heartbeat went off like crazy before our lips met. When he pulled away, I gulped.

"I wonder what Aerith would say if she walked in." Demyx thought aloud.

"I swear if you boys tell her," Leon started.

"We won't!" Roxas swore on all of our behalves.

"Alright baby, your turn." Demyx nudged me. I didn't try to aim for anyone as I spun it as hard as I could and when it landed on Axel, I knew he was going to say or do something to make it more awkward than it had to be.

"Alright Sexion." Of course, Axel had to go there. I shook my head before we stood up, walked over to each other, held each others finger tips, and let our lips meet briefly.

Once we sat down Axel spun again and we each continued to play for a little while more. Leon and Cloud both refused to go any further so they instead retreated to their room as the rest of us decided to play a bit longer. I landed on Roxas once and we gave a light peck; Axel and Demyx shared the same kiss, and then Demyx and Roxas, but when Axel and I got each other, we froze because we knew it meant we had to make out.

"Ummm," Roxas cleared his throat.

"Maybe," Demyx looked just as nervous.

"What?" Axel asked as he scooted closer to me.

"Maybe we should find something else to do?" Roxas suggested, as if to say he didn't want me making out with his boyfriend.

"Like what?" Axel asked.

"TV?" Demyx shrugged.

"Sure." Axel agreed since it was clear his boyfriend wouldn't hear otherwise. We ditched the bottle in the kitchen and returned to the couch with a super awkward and heavy silence as the TV tried to fix the tension. After just ten minutes, Leon came out of his room.

"You boys done already?" he asked as he sat down on the floor casually.

"It, it sounded like fun, but, it's hard when we're already dating." Roxas admitted.

"Told ya." Leon chuckled with a shake of his head.

"So you and Cloud have any better ideas?" Axel asked curiously.

"Cloud is asleep." Leon said, as if to explain why he was hanging out with us losers.

"Wow, you tired him out that quick?" Axel asked with raised eyebrows. Leon growled.

"We immediately took a nap, but since I don't nap, I just hold him until he's sound asleep."

"Awww!" Roxas grinned as he roped Axel's arm, as if to hint that he wanted to try it.

"That's super cute." Demyx agreed with a smile.

"Boring." Axel sighed.

"It's late anyway, so you guys should just go to bed." Leon stood up with a small stretch.

"Do we have to?" Roxas whined like a child, sarcastic yet somehow sincere.

"If you're going to be up, keep the noise level down. I'm going to go to bed." Leon walked to his room.

"No goodnight kiss to your son?" Axel asked as I gulped. Leon sighed and rolled his eyes before he walked up to me with a small smile as I stood up.

"Goodnight Zexion. Welcome home." He hugged me tight as I held on back.

"Night, dad." I whispered as I inhaled. He kissed my temple, ruffled my hair, and waved goodnight to the others.

"Night!" Roxas called out.

"Goodnight Leon." Demyx said next.

"Sleep tight with your Cloud!" Axel grinned before Leon shut his bedroom door forcefully. We all giggled like the immature kids we are deep down inside before we got situated in our sleeping bags.

We had the TV on as we chatted lightly over the boring movie that played when Leon and Cloud began to talk loudly.

"Ok, ok," Leon shook his head in frustration as he opened his bedroom door and we all looked at him, sitting up in our sleeping bags.

"Everything ok?" Axel asked.

"What I said about keeping the noise down," Leon began before he sighed.

"Yessss?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Disregard it," Leon looked away as he muttered.

"Why?" Roxas asked, and the tone suggested that he wanted to be difficult.

"Because I said so." Leon shut the door after he hid inside his room.

"They're totally having sex." Axel smiled at me as I blushed.

"So?" I tried to look like I didn't care as I shrugged.

"You don't mind that your dad is banging your dad?" Axel asked as Demyx shoved him.

"Axe, stop."

"They, they aren't my real dad's." I curled my knees to my chest and let my chin rest on it.

"They are wonderful people and they will be great help." Demyx encouraged me as I nodded.

"Let's just try to sleep." Roxas said as Axel nodded quietly.

We kept the TV on as Leon 'advised' and none of us heard a sound coming from their bedroom and before we knew it, Demyx and Roxas both fell dead asleep on the ends, leaving Axel and I next to each other in the middle beside ours boyfriends.

"Roxas must be super tired; he hardly ever snores." Axel said as he ran the back of his hand down Roxas' cheek.

"Demy always a deep sleeper." I smiled, taking pride in knowing such things about my boyfriend.

"We have great boyfriends." Axel said as I nodded. "Still, it's a shame we didn't get to finish our game." He coughed as I blushed.

"What game?" I asked, pretending to play innocent.

Axel saw right past me as he laughed. "You know,"

"Know what?" I dodged the bullet once more.

"The game Roxas made us stop playing." Axel shrugged.

"The bottle?" I played dumb.

"Yeah…never mind." Axel shook his head.

"No," I was surprised to hear my own voice.

"Hm?" Axel asked curiously.

"Oh, um, well," I didn't know what I was saying. "I, I was curious too." I didn't want Axel to feel bad about being the only one looking forward to that kiss, cause to be honest, I was too.

"Oh," Axel said with a mild shock. "Well, guess we're both curious then." He said sheepishly.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Look, why don't we just do it and get it out of the way?" he said, as if it were a chore of some sort.

"Good idea." I nodded.

"Great," Axel smiled.

"Yeah," I smiled back in my clueless state. Axel scooted closer to me and I to him before we both cleared our throats.

Axel put his hands ever so gently on my cheeks as I lazily threw my arms around his neck. We gulped one last time, and then my eyes closed before I felt his lips on mine. I panted through my nose before I opened my lips, letting him in without shame or guilt as I followed his very dominant lead. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and he didn't hesitate to introduce himself to every part of my mouth as I tried to keep up. When I found myself short of air, we closed our lips simultaneously and smooched before we broke for air.

"That, uh," Axel let out a deep breath.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"That was good." Axel nodded with a nervous cough.

"Yeah," I agreed. Holy shit it was a great kiss, it was a delicious kiss, and I was scared to want more.

"You ok?" he asked as he held my fingertips, using his to play with mine.

"Mhm," I gulped, shaking nervously.

"Why don't we go to bed?" Axel suggested and didn't wait for my answer as he laid down next to Roxas and pulled his blonde boyfriend into his arms. I bit my lip as I cuddled next to Demyx.

"Night Axe." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Zexion." He said back before we both drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: I honestly don't think I'll be doing 'Author's Notes' anymore because I just don't have the time so hopefully you don't mind. Sorry for the late update!


End file.
